


Gingerbread: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Deleted Scenes, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 Gingerbread, Epistolary, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Original Character, Post-Episode: s03e11 Gingerbread, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Season 3 episodeGingerbread..





	Gingerbread: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Gingerbread: My Thoughts**

From my perspective, the Season 3 episode **Gingerbread** sure is quite awesome and well-written, as well as very inspiring (for a fanfiction writer, of course).

It’s too bad that Willow’s mother didn’t know that Buffy is the Vampire Slayer, or that Buffy is very good at hunting and staking the demonic Hellmouth vampires either. I sometimes wish there was a scene in **Gingerbread** where she meets Buffy and refers to her as “Bunny,” only to have Buffy correct her by saying, “It’s Buffy. That’s my name, and personally, I like it... a lot.” 

(Of course, I do like the part where Xander says, “Excuse me. Playboys. Can we turn the sympathy **this** way?” while turning his head seemingly over to his locker. It’s pretty awesome, and very Xander-like of him to say that as well.)

Plus, the character of Roy Dukeshire (portrayed very awesomely by Grant Garrison) sure made me glad that Buffy showed up next to Amy and tossed him a smile that was kind of similar to the one worn by Jack Torrance (played by Jack Nicholson) in the famous ax-wielding “Here’s Johnny!” scene from the 1980 film **The Shining** (which I’ve seen and thus highly recommend by the way) — only different. And when Roy turned and locked eyes with Buffy, it was almost like he sensed something different about her; something was telling him that Buffy definitely wasn’t a witch, but something else altogether. Plus, Roy sensed that he had better watch his step when she was around, and for good reason too — if he wasn’t careful, he would find out the hard way why Buffy was known throughout the world as the Slayer one of those nights. Serves him right, from my perspective.. ;)

Here’s a scene I think should’ve happened in **Gingerbread** (but never did):  
**Buffy:** _(to Roy)_ Do you know what a Slayer is?  
**Roy:** Well, a witch, yes. But a **Slayer**? I don’t think so.  
**Buffy:** Well, then you’re going to find that out the hard way one of these nights, Roy. So I suggest you watch your back — unless you want to become a vampire’s next meal. I make it a point to go through with my threats against someone — especially if that person threatens to hurt my **friends** too.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
